No Regrets
by Maggie Eaton
Summary: ***INCOMPLETE*** Jack is changing his life, leaving the SGC and his team behind. Will he also leave behind the relationships he has forged on SG1? Rated M. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

Characters are being borrowed for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended and non-profit only. This fan fiction is an original work created by the author.

S/J Pairing

SETTING: Following Season 8

SPOILERS: Threads

Chapter 1.

Jack looked at the page he had been holding for the past ten minutes. He sat motionless, his brow furrowed, his mind wading through events of the past eight years and slowing to a crawl as he reviewed the past month. He gingerly laid the paper down on the desktop and reached for the envelope in which it had arrived. Carefully he slipped it back inside, opened his right desk drawer and dropped it inside. He leaned back in his chair and rested his head against it dwelling momentarily on the comfort the soft warm leather afforded him. Standing abruptly, he headed out of his office and into the observation room where he stood, hands in the pockets of his fatigues, staring silently at the gate.

Walter appeared at his side almost immediately with a questioning look on his face, "Something I can do for you, Sir?"

"Hum? No…nothing, Walter, carry on."

"Yes, Sir."

Walter stepped aside to leave the General to his thoughts, but not without a second look trying to determine exactly what was on the General's mind. Something had changed since his arrival at 0700, his mood was darker, his brow furrowed, his face somber and his eyes were missing the mischievous gleam that normally resided there. His mind searched for any occurrence that might have so drastically changed the General's mood, but he could think of nothing. In many ways, and excluding SG1 of course, he was closest to the man. He knew his moods, his schedule, received all his classified communications, opened and delivered his mail. He was privy to all save the most guarded secrets of the base, but today he couldn't put his finger on the changes in his boss. He thought of approaching the General again but as he studied his posture decided against it and returned silently to his station.

Three days later Jack paused outside the door to Carter's lab, hesitating, turning away, then back again and finally, grasping the door he opened it and stepped inside.

"Carter!"

He smiled brightly at his 2IC as he saw her bent over her workstation, barely aware of the world around her.

She raised her head at his voice and returned his smile, "Hi, Sir."

"You busy, Carter?"

"Working on the energy source that SG11 brought back on their last mission, Sir. What can I do for you?"

"How about lunch?"

Carter's face took on a surprised look as she glanced down at her watch.

"Lunch? Already?"

"You do tend to forget the time, Carter. Come on; let's go get Danny. He's probably wrapped up in some relic and hasn't eaten either. I can't have the two of you passing out from malnutrition, now can I?"

She slipped gracefully off the stool and crossed the small space between them.

"Yes, Sir. You're probably right. What about Teal'c?"

"No need to worry about Teal'c. He _never_ forgets a meal, he's probably already there."

Carter smiled and nodded her head in agreement as they walked out of her lab and down the hallway to Daniel's office.

O'Neill smiled as he felt the warmth of her smile penetrate every pore of his being and light up his soul. _'I'm going to miss her. I'm going to miss all of them.' _Regret began to creep up on him again and he violently pushed it away. _'Too late, it's done- now deal with it.' _His smile faded as he continued to walk silently beside Carter down the long lonely hallway.

"O'Neill!"

Teal'c greeted his friends with a bit more enthusiasm than normal as the three approached his table with their lunch trays. It had been a while since all of SG1 had met for lunch and Teal'c along with the others had missed their camaraderie.

"Teal'c! How's it going?"

"It goes well, O'Neill."

"Hey, Teal'c!"

"Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c greeted the remaining members of his team as he stood and bowed slightly. Jack slid into the chair next to him while Carter claimed the one across from Jack and Daniel sat at her side. Teal'c revealed the smallest of smiles as his team joined him for the first time in many days.

"It is good to have your company again." He looked to each one of them, leaving the small smile on his face. "It has been many days since we have taken sustenance together."

Carter took in his smiling face, then turned on a serious stare and uttered, "Indeed!"

Daniel chuckled lightly as their familiar banter and teasing returned to them easily. It seemed no matter how long they were separated they returned automatically to the comfort and familiarity of friendship built through years of team interaction. They had been through so much together, they had relied on each other for their very lives, trusted each other without question, more than they trusted anyone else in the universe. They had formed a bond that could not be easily broken.

"Guys, what do you say to pizza and a movie at my place tonight?"

"Um, sounds good, Jack."

"Indeed, it would be a most pleasant way to spend the evening hours."

Jack smiled at his two friends, "Carter, have plans already?"

"Um, well I was trying to finish my report for a certain General, but if I focus on it, I should make good progress…should I expect any interruptions this afternoon, Sir?"

"What? Why…no." Jack looked confused until he looked up to see Carter's teasing smile. "Ok. I'm not _that bad_, Carter!"

"Really? Could've fooled me, Sir, but yeah, sounds good."

She smiled brightly at him, her eyes sparkling with long absent mischief and returned to her meal.

Was it just his imagination or was she acting differently today? _That_ look, _that_ smile…was she…flirting? They had drifted apart since her engagement to Pete and their friendly flirting had dropped to almost non-existent, as had the breakfasts and lunches they'd often shared.

Daniel looked up to see Jack momentarily frozen, his fork in mid-air.

"Jack?"

"Um?"

"You okay?" Daniel pointed toward the fork that Jack held immobile.

He dropped it quickly to his plate and cocked his head to one side, "Yeah. Yeah, Daniel, fine."

The other team members exchanged momentary quizzical looks as O'Neill hurriedly finished his meal and avoided their stares.

"1900 hours then, ok?" Jack looked to each of them as they nodded in agreement. "Ok, then, gotta go. Lots of work waiting for me."

He practically chirped with excitement as he jumped up from the table, set his tray aside and was out the door before any of them could react.

Carter looked after him frowning while Daniel squinted his eyes and Teal'c raised one eyebrow in surprise. Daniel turned to Sam with the question still on his face.

"What was that?"

Carter shook her head as she swallowed a mouthful of food, "Weird."

"Yeah, I've never seen Jack anxious to do paperwork! What's going on?"

TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

As the credits rolled across the screen Jack pressed a button on the remote and the television when black. His teammates began to stir and stretch around him.

"I'll help you clean up, Sir."

Carter rose and started to pick up beer bottles and left over pizza from the table in front of her. Jack reached up and touched her arm gently.

"Carter that can wait. I need to talk to you guys."

"Oh! Ok."

And she sat back down beside him on the couch, tossing a puzzled look at Daniel and then focusing her gaze on Jack.

"What is it, Jack?" Daniel asked quietly as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose and straightened in his chair.

"Well, you know Hammond has taken command of Prometheus?"

"Yeah…" Daniel drew out the word as he wrinkled his brow.

"That leaves a vacancy at Homeworld Security and…I've been appointed to fill the spot."

He watched silence settle over the room as the members of his team tried to absorb his meaning.

"I leave for Washington in a few days, as soon as I turn over command of the SGC."

His eyes traveled to each of their faces as they sat silently watching him. He waited for his news to sink in, but they didn't respond. After a few long moments he smiled brightly at them and let his trademark sarcasm fill his voice as he spoke.

"Well then, nothing to say? Congratulations? Glad to be rid of you? Sorry to see you go? Anything?"

"Oh…yes, congratulations, Jack!" Daniel averted his eyes and stared at the floor letting his voice drop away in obvious disappointment. "_Washington_? I thought you hated Washington?"

"Yeah, the Pentagon and…I do, sort of. But, you know, it's the next logical step. The Goa'uld are gone, the Replicators are gone so it's sort of '_what do we do with him now?'_"

"But, Sir, we _need_ you at the SGC!"

Jack turned to meet Carter's eyes, wide and staring at him in disbelief.

"We could really start to explore now with our major enemies defeated, there's no _end_ to what we could achieve."

"_You_ can achieve, Carter. You don't need me for that. You know I've never been much on science and ruins other than the military advantages they could afford us. The 'brass' think I can be of more service at the Pentagon."

She nodded her head in agreement but her eyes belied her emotions and he glimpsed a deep sadness that he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Congratulations, then. And of course we'll miss you, Sir."

He smiled briefly at her words.

"But, Jack, aren't you the 'brass' now? Can't you request your post?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders at Daniel's question.

"Yeah, but requesting doesn't necessarily mean that's what you get. Chain of command, Daniel, remember?"

Daniel nodded his head and Jack looked across the room to get Teal'c's reaction. The big man sat absolutely still staring at the floor, very atypical behavior for the Jaffa.

"Teal'c?"

Teal'c stared back at O'Neill with obvious confusion, a condition not normally reflected on the big Jaffa's face.

"Undomesticated equines, O'Neill?"

Daniel and Sam squinted their eyes in almost identical confusion at Teal'c's question, trying to translate the Jaffa style English and glean the meaning of his question. Carter turned back toward Jack who normally translated what their high-powered brains couldn't quite decipher. Jack knew exactly what Teal'c was asking. He stared momentarily at his friend, grimaced and then dropped his head to avoid Teal'c's eyes.

"Ah! Yes. Sorry, Teal'c, things have changed and this is where I need to be. I'll be doing the same job…just in a different place."

Jack looked up again to meet Teal'c's gaze and wait for the slight head nod or a glimmer of understanding in the Jaffa's eyes. It did not come; he simply stared back at O'Neill and raised his chin slightly in defiance making Jack feel just a bit traitorous.

They continued to discuss the appointment for a while, Jack answering their questions as best he could, but not to any of their satisfaction. The team would finally be dissolved. Not that it hadn't been before, but O'Neill had always had the option to step into the vacant spot and travel with them through the gate on their next adventure. His spot was still there, even if he couldn't fill it. Now he was leaving for Washington. He wouldn't be there to send them off on missions and worry over them until they returned home. He wouldn't be there to watch their backs, or share downtime. He wouldn't be there…at all.

Their questions finally died away and as the room turned somber Daniel and Teal'c made their excuses and headed for home, questions and disappointment still hanging in the air like a heavy cloud. Jack stood in the doorway until his friends were out of sight and then returned to the living room to face Carter. She was busying herself with cleaning up, moving quickly around the room gathering the remnants of their meal and the beer bottles she had abandoned earlier.

"Carter, you don't have to do that."

"It's no problem, Sir, almost finished."

She didn't meet his eyes but continued with her self-appointed chores as she walked past him into the kitchen. He followed her and stood leaning against the counter, arms and feet crossed as she disposed of the collected waste.

"Ok, let's have it." Jack said calmly.

"What?"

"Whatever it is you didn't want to say in front of Daniel and Teal'c."

She stopped and looked at him thoughtfully, "It's just…"

"What?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"Nothing? It doesn't _sound_ like nothing." He waited but when she didn't respond he continued trying to address her suspected concerns. "Carter, it'll be fine. Your new CO will be great! Probably a hell of a lot better than I ever was!"

She turned quickly to face him. "I doubt that, Sir," her voice betraying her emotions as the words rolled sharply off her tongue. Their eyes locked and they stood in silence for a long moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Jack recognized this look, it was like a fierce storm on an ocean but he didn't quite understand it.

"Carter, are you…_angry_?"

"Yes! I mean, no…Sir."

She turned her back to him wanting to avoid the gaze of his brilliant eyes and hoping to hide her reaction from him. She lifted her head toward the ceiling and gripped the counter as she reached deep inside to try and steady her raging emotions. After a few moments she spoke in a very soft voice.

"Why Washington, why _now_?"

"It's time, Carter. It's an opportunity I can't afford to pass up. Another Star, a new command, new experiences!"

He grinned as he waved his arms about his head trying to lighten the moment, but Sam knew it was all an act.

"Right!" She chuckled sarcastically. "Leave a job you love and all your friends for more paperwork and a city you hate. With all due respect, how can you do that, Sir?"

"And another star, Carter, don't forget the star!"

"Well, you could get '_that'_ and stay on at the SGC." And somewhat belatedly she added, "Sir!"

"Carter…I don't love _the job_. I'm military. I go where I'm needed…where I can do the most good. Look, I've been lucky to be posted in one spot for this long. I have my orders, what else can I do?"

"I don't know! It's just that…I'm really going to…" She paused wondering if she should finish the sentence and then finally added, "miss you." There, she'd said it. She shot a glance in his direction, but he was staring down at the floor and she couldn't see his face. Slowly she continued. "I can't imagine the SGC without you! I can't imagine me…"

Her voice trailed off and he looked up to see tears threatening to overrun her eyes.

Such beautiful eyes, he'd surrendered his soul to them years ago and they still held him captive if he allowed himself to look into them for more than a moment.

'_Don't do it, Jack, it's too late.' _

He wanted to comfort her and tell her that he understood, but he couldn't, not now.

'_She has Pete; let her get on with her life. She's happy. Let her go.'_

Thing was, she didn't look '_happy'_ at the moment and he ignored the voices in his head taking a tentative step toward her, wanting to take her in his arms, console her and kiss her pouting red lips but the voice stopped him again.

'_Suck it up, O'Neill. You should have sent her out the door with Daniel and Teal'c, but you didn't, so just suck it up!'_

He stopped his advance on her and tucked his hands firmly into his pockets keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"I appreciate that, Carter, thank you. But you've had your own command; you'll be fine."

"It's not the command, it's…_you_. I can't imagine not seeing you, not talking to you every day or having you stop by just to pester me in my lab!"

He turned an indignant scowl on her and snapped. "I do not pester!"

She grinned and relaxed a little.

"Yes, Sir, you do. And I can't imagine all of that changing. I don't _want_ it to change. I always thought…"

Her words fell away as her lips and chin begin to quiver and she couldn't complete the sentence without tears. She couldn't force the words to life, she tried, but she had spent too many years pushing them away.

"Come on, Carter, you're over reacting here! _Everything will be fine_. The SGC will go on just as before. We'll just be on slightly different paths. And you have a whole new life in front of you, Carter, you deserve to be happy, just…_let it happen_..."

She broke the gaze they held on each other and swiftly turned her back on him. He didn't know about Pete. How could he? She hadn't told any of them, the time just hadn't seemed right. She'd just lost her Dad, now she was losing Jack, too.

Her shoulders shuddered as she tried to suppress the primal cry that wanted to escape her soul. She wanted to scream at him, to make him see that she couldn't bear losing him, but she didn't have that right. After all the years they'd known each other, everything they'd been through together, all they had was an unspoken promise – an understanding, but she'd thought he'd be there - _waiting_. He was breaking that promise now and it hurt…she froze in mid-thought – it wasn't him. _She_ had broken that trust, that unspoken promise with Pete. She lifted her face toward the ceiling and clenched her eyes against the irony and the pain that followed, unable to stop the tears that escaped their boundaries.

Suddenly she sensed him behind her and the next moment she felt his strong arms reaching around her to pull her into a soft embrace.

"Carter, don't. I can't stand to see you cry."

The voices were screaming at him now, warning him but he couldn't let this continue. He could comfort her. He'd done it before.

"You can't see me."

"_Carter_. You've been hanging around me too long! You're starting to sound like me."

He grinned slightly and pulled her back against him, resting his chin on her shoulder and knowing that her stormy blue eyes were now overflowing. Her body shook and quivered silently as she released the grief that overwhelmed her. His arms held her gently and pulled her closer, comforting her against him as his hand stroked her hair.

"Sam?"

She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest, her arms slipping under his and wrapping around his body. She held onto him as if her life depended on it and let her tears flow. She felt his body tense against hers then relax and pull her closer. His head dropped into the space between her neck and shoulders and then she felt the lightest of kisses as his lips gently caressed her tender skin. His hands stroked her back and he rocked her gently trying to comfort her in the only way he knew.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to go."

He raised his chin up in frustration against her words. '_Don't do this, Sam,'_ he thought, but he still held her close.

"Carter, this isn't multiple choice."

"But it's wrong. _You're_ wrong…about all of it. It won't be the same and it won't be ok. We need you _here_ – all of us do. _I _need you."

"You've saved my butt a million times, Carter. You _don't_ need me."

"Yes, I do. I just lost Dad. I don't want to lose you, too."

Jack's heart wrenched in his chest and he pushed her away, his arms holding hers so that he could look into her face.

"Sam, I'd have done anything to save Jacob, there just wasn't…."

She interrupted him with two fingers pressing against his lips and a sad smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I know. There wasn't anything anyone could do."

"…And besides, it's just Washington. You haven't forgotten how to fly, have you? You'll visit!"

He forced the smile to remain on his face despite the sadness that he read in her eyes.

"Dad said I shouldn't let you go…"

He released her shoulders, his hands dropping limply to his sides and he shook his head slightly as he stared at her in confusion.

"What"

"He said I could still have everything I want, despite the regulations."

"Carter!"

Almost shouting in frustration, he threw his hands in the air and strode across the room away from her. She watched as he brought both hands to his face and drew them down the length of it.

"Jack?"

"Don't, Sam. Just…don't!"

"I told him I was happy…that I was going to be happy. He made me _promise_ Jack, but I can't keep that promise without you. I thought that someday, _somehow _we'd… and now you're leaving without even talking about '_us'_."

She paused, trying to interpret the million of things running through her mind.

Jack turned to face her and let out a frustrated sigh.

"First of all, Carter, there _is_ no 'us'. For crying out loud, you're engaged to Shanahan!"

"You love me, Jack. I know it. How could I be wrong about that?"

She watched and waited for him to respond, but he just continued to stare out the window looking as if the weight of the world had just dropped on his shoulders, when a sudden panicked thought raced through her mind.

"Is it Agent Johnson?"

Jack squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pressed his lips together pulling them back in a grimace. He refused to acknowledge _that_ question, much less answer it.

He had started seeing Kerry after Sam had chosen Pete, trying to break the hold she had on him – he was afraid he'd never be able to break it, but he had to let her go. Kerry was great but she'd never be Sam and after Sam turned up at his house that day, Kerry had known it wouldn't last – Sam would always be between them.

He tried to steady his voice, make it even and unemotional before he spoke, still hiding the truth even now.

"I accepted this appointment months ago, Sam. I'll be leaving for Washington in a few days. What do you want me to say?"

"You promised you'd always be here for me."

He turned and looked at her with deep sadness apparent in his dark, smoky eyes. He remembered. He remembered the lost, helpless look in her eyes as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and whispered that promise as they sat alone together in the observation room watching Jacob's last moments of life slip away. His voice was soft and reassuring when he spoke.

"Yes, I did."

He paused and then brought his eyes up to meet hers again, seeming to touch her very soul as he reaffirmed his promise.

"And I will be. All you have to do is call."

"But you're leaving and I can't bear for you to be so far away. I need to hear the words, Jack. No matter what they are, no matter what I know _or think I know_…I need to hear you say the words. Please…."

His heart broke inside his chest and he felt as if his life was draining away. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be clean and easy. He had finally accepted the fact that she loved Pete and that he had lost her. Now she stood in his kitchen, a few feet away, crying and saying she couldn't be happy without him. Someone in the universe _really_ had it in for him. How much of this was he supposed to take? He had waited and would have gone on waiting but then she'd agreed to marry Pete and his world fell apart. Now months later, after he'd finally managed to pull out of those black, consuming days of loss and convince himself to go on, to start again, here she was tugging at his heart, begging him to stay. Would this _ever_ end?

"Things change, Carter, I have my orders."

"_Jack_…"

He looked deep into her eyes and as she spoke his name something inside him started to uncoil. For a brief moment he let the walls he'd built around his heart slip away and he did the one thing he'd _promised _himself he _wouldn't_ do. He let his feelings slip their restraints and manifest themselves in words that struggled past his lips.

"I'll miss you, Carter, is that what you want to hear? Dammit, I'll miss you so much I won't be able to breathe, but I have no choice, it's done! We both know this isn't going to happen, _can't_ happen! Neither of us will allow it - so why even talk about it?"

Turning away from her he quickly slammed both hands down on the counter-top, angry with himself for adding to the emotional storm that he'd held at bay for years and now threatened to engulf him.

"Dammit!"

She crossed the room and stood beside him, refusing to let him push her away. She raised one hand to his shoulder and moved it in comforting, lazy circles on his back trying to relieve some of the tension she knew she was forcing on him. She hated hurting him, but this might be her last chance so she pushed a little more.

"So, you _do_ love me?"

He looked up at her tear-streaked face and gently raised one hand to wipe away the tears. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Let it go, Sam. Please, just let it go."

"Jack?"

Time seemed to slow as she stood silently watching him and then in no more than a whisper she heard him speak a single word.

"Yes."

A brilliant smile lit her face and without hesitation she spoke again.

"Then I'll come with you! I'll resign."

"No. That's not going to happen, Sam…. You've just lost Jacob. You haven't even had time to mourn him yet. You're just getting caught up in everything that's happened."

"No…and I'm not going to change my mind, if that's what you're thinking. It's the military keeping us apart, let me fix it!"

"No, Carter. I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be. We just have to deal with it. I'm prepared to move on, Sam, sometimes we just have to accept that things don't work out the way we want."

He noticed that tears were crawling down her cheeks again and he winched at the pain he was causing her. He needed to end this here and now, but something inside him still refused to give her up completely.

"Let's just wait a little while and see what happens. That's what we've been doing all these years, isn't it?"

She raised her face looking very much like a little girl who'd just lost her last friend and shook her head 'no' in silent answer.

He felt her pain crawl through the pit of his stomach and wrap itself around his spine making his heart and mind almost explode with agony. Finally he gave in and pulled her into his embrace. He held her close, trying to comfort her, memorizing the feel of her touch against him knowing this was the end and as he dipped his head into the curve of her neck he whispered against her skin.

"God, Carter, you're killing me."

TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews! And please continue - all are appreciated. _

**Chapter 3. **

Jack reached into the desk drawer and removed the envelope he had placed there a week ago. He studied it for a moment and then slipped it into the briefcase lying on top of the completely clean desk. All of his personal items had been sent on to the Pentagon and he was just finishing up with his paperwork. For the first time since he'd taken over the SGC his inbox was empty and his outbox held only a few last minute items that had to be approved before the new commander took over. Walter had been in numerous times today, hovering, trying to help, trying to anticipate anything the General might need. But Jack didn't need anything – everything was ready.

Jack stood and slowly turned around the room looking at the bare walls and the clean desk, remembering all the hours he'd spent here and wondering what lay in store for him in Washington. Oh, how he hated Washington! He hated leaving the SGC, Daniel, Teal'c and most of all Carter. 'Enough of that,' he silently reprimanded himself, picked up his briefcase and walked out of his office, closing the door behind him.

He stopped at the observation window and stood silently gazing at the miracle before him. He wondered if he would ever again step through the event horizon to a distant world, saddened that he hadn't realized when it had been his _last_ time. You never knew when the things you loved would disappear; it was always that way. You didn't know until it was too late that you had passed a crossroads in your life and couldn't turn back.

Suddenly he had a flash of shoving Carter through the gate that first time and smiled. Then his mind stretched across time recalling all the missions he'd led through the Stargate, some victorious, some painful. Very few were unworthy of memory, but worthy or not, he let them all flow through his mind. Air Force, Marines, civilian and alien, they all marched across his memory demanding their place in his personal archive, followed by a slow procession of every soldier that hadn't returned.

And in natural progression came the letters, letters he'd written to families of those that had fallen, small comfort to those left behind, he knew, but it was better than nothing. Someday…someday they'd know and he hoped understand and be proud that their sons and daughters had fought and died for their freedom – the freedom of every human being on Earth. There were also the faces of those tasting freedom for the first time and the many celebrations they had been allowed to join. He would always remember.

And there were a few regrets. There were some promises that he would be unable to keep, worlds that he would never see and he might never again be lucky enough to be involved in something so fantastic. He didn't know exactly what he would experience in Washington, but he knew it would pale in comparison to stepping through that Gate with SG1 beside him.

But maybe he could keep the Gate open a little longer or make the way a little easier for his teams. That would be worth it. And maybe in some small way he could still help to keep Earth safe, even talk to Thor once in a while.

"Jack?"

"Daniel!" He smiled broadly at his friend and silently stored away the memories he'd been reviewing, turning all his attention to Daniel.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just thinking, remembering."

"You're going to miss it, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'll miss it. Hell, I miss it already. It's been a while since I've gone through on regular missions, but it's important that someone continues to go through. Maybe I can make that happen." He turned to Daniel smiling broadly. "Gonna miss you, too, Danny."

"Yeah, me too, Jack. I hope it goes well for you in Washington. Be sure to keep in touch."

"Of course, wouldn't forget my friends!"

Daniel smiled and looked down at the floor letting the silence settle over the room, then looked over the tops of his glasses at Jack. "Make sure you don't, Jack. Soooo, will you be back here tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just for the ceremony. Say, where are Teal'c and Carter?"

"Um, not sure. Sam was in her lab earlier this afternoon but I haven't seen her for a while. Teal'c was reading or something, in his quarters."

"Ah!"

"Um, you're not leaving right away are you, I mean, you'll be home for a few days, right?"

"Yeah, I still have some things to do, packing, close up the house. You know."

"Ok, well, let's all get together this week-end then. Saturday? Team night? We can't let you go without that!"

"Great!"

Jack smiled, picked up his briefcase and headed for the stairs with Daniel beside him. But his mind traveled to their last 'team night' with Carter stirring up all his emotions. He didn't want to go through that again, but he couldn't refuse – it would be the last time the team would be together – maybe the last time they would _ever _be together. They continued to chat as they walked to the elevators and then rode to the top of the mountain. Jack stepped out into the daylight and the guards on duty visibly "snapped to" saluting him as he approached. Normally he joked with them and acted as if he was nobody, but today he raised his hand and executed a sharp salute to all the guards on duty. This would probably be the last time he saw some of them and it was his way of paying tribute to them.

"Hold the fort, Airmen!"

And as he passed them and dropped his hand from his forehead, smiled as he heard an equally sharp, "Yes, Sir, General!"

"Yep, I'm gonna miss it. Night, Daniel."

"I know. Night, Jack."

TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

No Regrets Chapter 4. 

Sam looked on admiringly as the General stood at the podium, new stars sparkling brilliantly on his shoulders, making his final speech to the troops of the SGC. She had been watching him intently, holding back tears, as he commended them on their performance, their integrity, bravery and patriotism making no reference to his own. She guessed he was almost finished now and directed her full attention back to the handsome figure that she had long admired.

"…and in conclusion, let me say it has been my honor to serve with each and every one of you, that I will remember each of you, as well as those who have fallen, as I begin my new assignment in Washington. Let me also say that my door is open to all of you and I will continue to welcome your assistance and expertise…_as well as_ the occasional game of ping-pong, hockey match or…yo-yo competition! And _yes_, Carter, they _do_ allow yo-yos in the Pentagon – I checked!"

Sam shook her head and looked down toward the floor then back up to meet Jack's smiling eyes. Irreverent to the end, typical Jack! He glanced around the room as the chuckles rose from the floor where the troops had gathered to hear his farewell speech. When most of the laughter had died down, he continued.

"I consider myself lucky to have been a part of this team and I will do everything in my power to see that this facility continues to thrive as America's _first and last_ line of defense, as well as an open door to her allies. I know that I will continue to be proud of your accomplishments and amazed by your talents. Let us hope the day will soon arrive when the gate can remain open without fear, but until that time take care of each other, keep the team strong and I will rest easier…knowing that _you, _the SGC are standing watch."

Sam noted that every person in the room had just come to attention, each one of them, including herself, stood a bit taller. The General had stoked their pride and encouraged them all with his words of praise and his confidence in them. And as she turned her attention back to Jack she realized they had just been treated to a side of the General they'd rarely seen, the public figure, the confident, charming, newest commander of Home World Security. He had just put their best foot forward, had made sure they were standing tall and proud as he relinquished command.

"So it is with honor and pride that I transfer command of this facility to General Hank Landry, knowing that you will give him the same dedication and professionalism that you have given me. General Landry?"

Sam snapped into a sharp salute, as did the rest of the SGC, until the new General issued "at ease" and as she looked across the ramp and met Jack's smiling eyes a single tear trickled down her cheek.

Sam continued to hold Jack's gaze as they stood across the ramp from each other and General Landry delivered his first address. Sam didn't hear any of it, she just stared at Jack, his face a blank slate but his eyes smiling. She didn't notice Daniel, who stood at her side, watching them, wondering what silent conversation they were carrying on until he nudged her gently with his elbow and leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "You guys are steaming up my glasses. Knock it off!" He ducked his head and grinned boyishly at her as she tried not to blush and turned her attention back to General Landry.

The ceremony was quickly over and General Landry busied himself visiting with his new officers and mingling with the enlisted personnel of the base. O'Neill shook hands with Landry, offered congratulations and then stepped aside to allowed Landry to take his place as base commander.

He stood just beyond the ramp, a stoic spectator as the troops welcomed their new commander. Most stopped to say goodbye and he warmed instantly to their smiles and well wishes, patting the occasional still timid airman on the shoulder as he shook their hand. In only a few minutes the room had cleared and he stood surrounded by his team, SG1.

Jack visibly relaxed as he smiled into their familiar faces.

Teal'c extended one arm to him and when Jack did the same, he grasped it firmly. "O'Neill, I will miss your presence and your friendship."

"Yeah, me too, Teal'c. Landry's a good man and I'll be keeping an eye on you. Everything should be fine, but if it isn't, you let me know." Teal'c dipped his head in understanding and slowly made his way out of the gate room.

Daniel slapped Jack playfully on the shoulder and said, "Nice speech, General. See you this week-end." Then he too, left the gate room.

Jack cocked his head at Daniel thinking '_he never calls me General'_ but smiled and nodded in agreement. Now he stood alone with Carter and he smiled deeply into her eyes. "Colonel?"

Sam executed a sharp salute, which he returned after a moment of surprise. "It's been my honor to serve with you, Sir, it was a great tour."

"Yes, it was Carter and it's not over. You'll still be traveling through the Stargate."

"True, Sir, but we've already established it won't be the same without you."

Jack smiled as he watched her fighting back tears and fought the urge to pull her into an embrace. "True. You might get in less trouble." She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head in doubt and he replied, "Then again, maybe not. You'll be joining us this week-end, right?"

"Sir?"

"To say good-bye. Our last team night."

She searched his eyes for a long moment before answering. "I'll be joining you, Sir, but I won't be saying good-bye."

He turned his head slightly and smiled back at her. "Good. I'll see you then, Carter!" And he turned quickly to leave the gate room; pausing at the doorway, he turned and stared at the gate for a long moment.

"Yes, Sir! I'll see you then."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

_Saturday morning -_

"Hey, Jack!"

"Daniel! Come in, what's up?"

"Um…thought I'd see if you needed some help…packing."

"Sure. Come on."

Daniel and Jack worked steadily for the next two hours packing the things that Jack wanted to take with him and the things he would be sending to storage. The home was beginning to look sad and bare as Jack glanced around the living room. "Daniel, want a beer?"

"Ah, no thanks, Jack. Maybe a Coke though."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll check." Jack disappeared into the kitchen and returned with his beer and a Sprite. "Uh, sorry Daniel, no Cokes…but I found one of Carter's Sprites. She won't mind." He smiled and handed the drink across to Daniel. "Let's go outside for a bit."

They sat quietly for a few minutes enjoying the fresh Colorado air and resting from the unfamiliar task of packing. Daniel's mind began to race over the events of the last few days and came to rest on the questions he had wanted to ask Jack. "So, Jack, what exactly will you be doing in Washington?"

"Just more of the same, I guess. Paperwork, planning security…you know." Jack waved his arms around in the air to enrich his words.

Daniel raised his eyebrows and pushed his glasses back up on his nose while tilting his head down just a bit, "You don't know, do you?"

Jack cocked his head to one side and for a moment, Daniel thought he would smile but the smile never quite made it to his face, it remained a passing thought as he said, "No, not really."

"Why, Jack?"

"Nothing left to do here, Danny…the knees are going and its more money, another star," he smiled jovially at Daniel, "new scenery, and new adventures…"

"Adventures. In Washington." Daniel wasn't asking. He was making statements with a heavy emphasis on disbelief. He waited for Jack to respond but he remained silent, staring at the most distant point his eyes could reach. "This isn't another one of your 'secret ops' is it? Cause that last one…"

"No, Daniel. Nothing like that – it's on the up and up, I swear. You know I'm still mad at you guys for buying into that…."

"Us? You were the one…acting like you…"

"You believed it!"

"Well, yeah, Jack, I saw you steal it! What did you expect?"

"I expected you to know me better! And, no, I didn't steal it."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not! Now knock it off, Daniel or I'm putting you back to work."

"Ok." And barely taking a breath, he started up again, "So you keep Sprite here for Sam?"

"What? Yeah, sometimes. What about it?"

"Nothing. What about Sam?"

"She'll be here later."

"Un, no, that's not what I meant."

"What…?"

"The two of you…have you talked to her?"

"Daniel!" The warning tone in Jack's voice rose quickly, a lot quicker than normal, Daniel noticed.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're going to leave here and _not_ talk to her! Jack, how can you?"

"Daniel, don't start. She's happy with Paul, Pat, whoever…. just let it go."

"It's Pete…and I don't think she is."

"Well, it doesn't matter what _you_ think, Daniel! What matters, is what _Sam_ thinks! And _she_ thinks she's happy…now I'm warning you – Let. It. Go."

"Jack!"

Jack immediately threw his hand up in the air with the palm facing Daniel. "No. No more."

Daniel shot Jack his sternest look and waited all of a second before speaking again, "Jack, _don't do this_. You're going to regret it later. Don't walk away from this, Jack"

"I'm not walking away, Daniel. I've been re-assigned."

"Talk to her, Jack. You may not get another chance."

"Not gonna happen. Sam is getting married and I'm going to Washington. End of story. It's for the best, she'll be happy."

"I don't think so, Jack."

"Well, I think…so."

"But you'll never be sure unless you talk to her. I've seen you face down Jaffa and System Lords, Jack, surely you can handle _one_ woman."

"She's not just a woman, Daniel she's a Colonel, and she can kick my ass!"

Daniel grinned in spite of himself, "Yeah. Well, whose fault is that? And only when you let her. Are you afraid of her, Jack?"

"Scared to death, Danny." Daniel screwed his face into a scowl as he heard the sarcasm practically dripping from Jack's lips. He was definitely avoiding the issue and from the sound of it, intended to continue doing so.

"Don't give up on her, Jack."

"Don't have to…she already gave up on me. Come on, I need another beer."

Jack slapped Daniel on the knee and walked back into the house and frowning, Daniel followed him. He had heard the sadness and finality in Jack's voice. He recognized it and it sent a shiver down his spine. He was running away, just the way he had before the Abydos mission. Sam was going to marry Pete and that would be the end of it. _'That's why he's leaving. He can't just stand by and watch her marry Pete.' _

"So, you'll be coming back for the wedding then?"Daniel attempted to make his voice as casual as possible and continued to walk as he waited for Jack's answer.

"Uh, maybe…maybe not. I'll just have to see how things go once I get to Washington."

Daniel shook his head and knew he wouldn't be seeing Jack at the wedding. He understood but still thought Jack was wrong. He knew the two of them well, he'd seen their interaction on too many occasions, seen what lengths they would go to trying to protect or rescue the other. He'd seen Sam's eyes light up as she caught sight of Jack. He'd watched them communicate silently for years, most recently at the command transfer ceremony. He couldn't say he understood the feelings they had for each other but he knew they existed. And he knew Jack was making a mistake. They were a part of each other, connected. He'd never seen that with Sam and Pete, it just wasn't there. Granted, they hadn't known each other as long as Sam and Jack, but it just seemed something was missing. For one thing he couldn't imagine that Pete would be able to handle the secrecy. That kind of secrecy was hard on the best of relationships and he didn't think this one stood a chance in hell – not for long anyway.

"Daniel? You coming?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah I'm coming, Jack." He started back into the house with his heart a little heavier for his two friends. They seemed intent on destroying whatever crazy relationship they had or might have in the future. Such a waste, he thought, such a waste.

He thought of Sha're as he opened the door to the house and wondered what _he_ would do, how far _he_ would go to have her back again – he couldn't think of anything he wouldn't do - and it saddened him to watch these two pushing aside their own happiness so carelessly. He couldn't let that happen. There has to be a way, he thought, there just has to be a way for them to work this out.

* * *

"Did you speak with O'Neill, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah, I tried. He seems to have made up his mind and refuses to discuss it."

"Has he spoken with Colonel Carter?"

"I doubt it. He wouldn't give me a straight answer. What is it with those two, Teal'c? Why can't they just talk this out? We've seen it, both of us have, right?"

"Indeed, but the choices that O'Neill and Colonel Carter have made do not allow them to place themselves first. They are warriors. They have chosen that path freely and they will not be easily distracted. Perhaps we have misjudged their actions."

"Misjudged? I guess that's…possible, but I don't think so. I feel like I'm watching a train wreck that's about to happen and I'm powerless to stop it. Jack won't do well with this, Teal'c I've seen it before. I'm worried."

"I understand Daniel Jackson. You wish the best for your friends, but you can not choose for them."

"I just keep thinking what I would do if it were me. I hate to think I'd let a few regulations stand in the way. Jack falsified reports, _lied_, so that I could stay there with Sha're. He did that for me, but he won't do it for himself. Half the time he breaks regulations without even thinking about it! Why can't he solve this?"

"Any decision that O'Neill makes will most certainly affect Colonel Carter and he would never dishonor her. Matters of the heart are not so easily settled. O'Neill will do the right thing, I have no doubt of that."

"Yeah."

"It is also possible that they prefer not to endure the uncomfortable situation that followed their Za'tarc testing."

"What?"

"Did you not observe a change in their relationship following that incident?"

"Um…they seemed a bit 'distant' for a while."

"Indeed. They were troubled that they had admitted their feelings for each other. I am unsure if that was due to being forced to speak those feelings aloud or the fact that other people had become aware of the situation."

"They admitted they loved each other?"

"Not in those words."

"Why don't I know about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were not in the room, Daniel Jackson, you were required elsewhere and you were already aware of their feelings. Were you not?"

"Yeah…suspected. I didn't know they'd ever _expressed _them."

"No one who was in the room has spoken of it again."

"Right. Including Sam and Jack." The two friends fell silent as Daniel continued to drive toward O'Neill's house and their last team night together. Daniel continued to mull over the past remembering all the days the four of them had spent together and as his destination drew closer, he began to dread this final meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Daniel pulled into the driveway and stopped the engine. His sat perfectly still except for his eyes, which searched the open space in front of Jack's house.

"Uh oh."

Teal'c cocked his head and turned to look at Daniel with a question in his eyes. "Daniel Jackson?"

"Sam's not here. She's always here before we are…."

"Perhaps she has been detained."

Teal'c seemed unconcerned as he exited the car and started up the path to O'Neill's front door. Stepping onto the porch, he waited for Daniel to reach him.

Daniel stepped onto the porch, smiled at the big Jaffa and rang the bell. They waited for a few minutes and when there was no answer, Daniel tried the door. Finding it unlocked he stepped inside calling Jack's name.

"Out here, Daniel!" Jack answered through the open patio door.

"Hey, Jack!"

"Daniel, Teal'c! Thought I'd grill some hamburgers. You guys hungry?"

"Um, sure. Where's Sam?"

"Um, don't know. She's not with you?"

"No, I haven't talked to her today."

Jack froze momentarily as he stared at Daniel, "Well, maybe she had plans and will drop by later."

He smiled but Daniel could see that it was a vacant smile with no happiness behind it.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be here, Jack."

But Jack pretended to ignore him and continued to attend to the meat he was grilling.

"Drinks in the kitchen, guys, help yourselves. Oh and veggies in the fridge, Teal'c."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances and headed back into the house to get their drinks.

"Want anything, Jack?"

"A beer."

Daniel returned quickly and handed Jack the beer as he took a slow sip of his own.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't talked to Sam today?"

"No. Why?"

"I guess…I was just hoping you two would…."

Jack looked up at Daniel with fire in his eyes. "Daniel, didn't we discuss this already?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, Daniel. Just this once, let it go. Ok? I've got good food, good friends, maybe a movie later…don't make me shoot you!"

Daniel smirked slightly and lowered his eyes to the ground, then back up to Jack looking over the rims of his glasses with eyebrows raised and a slight smile spreading across his lips.

"Isn't this a party? I _am_ being promoted after all, let's celebrate!"

Daniel's face now held a full smile. Jack was right, there was no need to push him, and he wasn't going to give in anyway, at least not tonight.

"Right! You're right, Jack!"

Jack stopped short looking into Daniel's eyes and returned his smile, "Well, that's better! Teal'c, you coming?"

"On my way, O'Neill!"

Two hours later Sam pulled into the driveway and parked next to Daniel's car. She reached to her side and gingerly lifted the box that sat on the seat beside her. Smiling slightly she approached the house and then noticed the back yard lights were on and the house was dark. She stopped momentarily then turned to the path that led to the back yard. She could hear their voices as she approached and slowed her pace, savoring the sound of happiness as the three friends…what _were_ they doing? She turned the corner and stopped in the shadows, her mouth slightly open and watched. Teal'c stood stoically on one side of the yard holding a football in one hand; Jack and Daniel stood opposite him, their heads together, obviously conspiring against him.

Suddenly both men stood almost erect, though staggering slightly, and rushed the Jaffa. Sam smiled broadly, some sort of male bonding she supposed, what were they thinking? Daniel ran full tilt at their Jaffa friend who stood silently watching his opponents. As Daniel approached he let out a yell and Teal'c raised one stiff arm. Daniel felt the palm impact his chest and fell backwards, full out on the lawn. Jack was only a few steps behind him and leapt into a flying tackle, aiming for the broad shoulders blocking his path. With very little effort, Teal'c swung his arm to the side and deflected Jack's attack sending him sprawling onto the grass. Sam closed her eyes, cringing at the 'thump' that told her Jack had impacted the ground with quite a bit of force then shook her head and allowed herself to giggle as she watched Jack and Daniel stunned but laughing on the lawn.

Smiling broadly she stepped from her observation point and called out to the group. "Hey, guys! What ya doing?"

"Carter!" Jack looked up at her from the ground, smiling stupidly and blinking his eyes to try and clear his vision. "We're teaching Teal'c football!"

"Oh? Is that what you're doing, Sir?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't play fair!" Daniel chimed in as he grimaced and tried to stand still clutching his chest.

"Teal'c?"

"I was merely following O'Neill's instructions, Colonel Carter."

Sam smiled again wondering how much beer her two friends had consumed before attempting to tackle Teal'c. Sober - it would be a monumental task, _tipsy_ – an impossible one.

Jack was sitting up now and Sam could see that he wasn't nearly as tipsy as she'd suspected, but Daniel was another story. He was still attempting, with little luck, to get to his feet. Jack smiled slightly as he saw Daniel struggling and called out, "Teal'c." Without further instruction, Teal'c reached down and pulled Daniel to his feet, steadying him until he was sure he would remain erect. Then he guided him to the picnic table where he sat him down on the bench.

"So, Carter! Hungry?" Jack spoke jovially as he rolled to his side and stood in one fluid motion.

_'So,'_ she thought, _'not so tipsy after all.'_

"A little I guess."

"How about a burger then?"

"Oh, no, Sir, you guys have already eaten. I don't want to…."

"Not a problem, Carter. One burger coming right up! Unless you want more?" He smiled broadly at her and held her in his gaze for a long moment.

She smiled and shook her head at her friends, "No, Sir, one would be great."

"What's in the box, Carter?"

"Box? Oh! Cake."

"Cake? Excellent! Why don't you make Daniel some coffee?"

"That's a good idea, Sir." And she headed into the house while Jack put her burger on the grill.

The four friends spent the next several hours enjoying each other's company. They were silly and loud; they baited each other and laughed hysterically; they ate, they reminisced, they drank and laughed some more. They were anything but serious.

"Jack, what happened to all your movies?"

"We packed 'em, Daniel. Remember?"

"Oh, right! Well, what do we do then?"

"We could play some more football. We have enough for even teams now."

"Teal'c seemed to be doing all right by himself, Sir."

"Still. Might be fun."

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he stared at her.

"I think I'll pass but we can go to my house for movies if you want."

"No chic flicks, Carter!"

"No, Sir wouldn't think of it! How about "First Blood" that manly enough for you?"

"Great!" Daniel spoke up. "I won't have to think too hard – just random hurting and killing. How is this relaxing?"

"Is this a story of battle, O'Neill?"

"Yeah, sort of. It's Carter's movie anyway, Daniel."

"Hey, no problem. It's your choice, I'm sure it's great."

"Excellent! Bring the cake." A few minutes later they were all headed to Carter's house to extend the party in front of her TV.

They ordered pizza and sprawled about the room to watch the movie. Jack sat angled on one end of the couch, his legs partially supported by the cushions. Daniel and Teal'c took chairs on either side of the couch and Carter settled down next to Jack. She marveled at the amount of food these guys could put away.

"Didn't you guys eat burgers?"

"That was hours ago and before the football!" Jack argued. "Tackling Jaffa takes a lot of energy and besides this is just a snack! Start it up, Carter, let's watch the movie."

"Yeah, I'll bet!"

Sam winked at Teal'c and laughed as she pressed the remote to start the movie and unconsciously moved a bit closer to Jack as Daniel dimmed the lights.

Hours later as the ending credits scrolled across the TV screen Teal'c stood and placed a hand softly on Jack's shoulder. His head snapped up in response then relaxed as he recognized Teal'c. But as he tried to stand, he realized Carter was lying on him, asleep. He looked up at Teal'c in surprise and saw a small smile lighten the man's face.

"You need not attempt to move, O'Neill. I merely wished to inform you that I am taking Daniel Jackson home."

"You guys can stay here, Teal'c, Carter has a guest room."

"I think Daniel Jackson would be more comfortable in his own home and I will stay with him there. Perhaps you should make use of the guest room. Both you and Colonel Carter appear to be very tired." Teal'c smiled down at Jack knowing that he would not want to wake Carter.

"Ah! You may be right, Teal'c."

Teal'c walked across the room and lifted Daniel to his feet.

"Daniel Jackson!"

Teal'c's voice boomed loudly in the room and Jack's hand automatically moved to still Carter as she jumped slightly.

"Hmm? What?"

"It is time for us to return home."

"Yeah, ok, Teal'c. I'll dial the gate.

Jack snorted a laugh and moved slightly trying to find a more comfortable position without waking Carter.

"No need for that Daniel. Just give Teal'c your keys. He'll get you home."

"What?" Daniel squinted in drunken confusion at Jack as his brain started to register where they were. "Oh, yeah, right."

Jack smiled at his still tipsy friend, "Thanks, Teal'c. Night Daniel."

Daniel was staring at Sam, as she lay haphazardly across Jack, her neck bent at an extreme angle against his chest.

"Is Sam okay? It looks like her neck's broken!"

"What? No, Daniel, she's fine. Just sleeping."

"Oh, ok. Night, Jack."

Teal'c was already leading, _well actually it was more like…dragging_ Daniel toward the front door. A few minutes later he unceremoniously dumped him into the passenger seat of his car, secured the seat belt around him and drove away smiling.

Jack listened until the sound of the car disappeared and then reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Sam sighed and shifted slightly as silence filled the room. Jack gently lifted her weight off him and slid down so that his head rested on the arm of the couch and her head was cradled by his shoulder. He stretched his long legs out fully and allowed Sam to wriggle until she had wrapped herself around him and settled back into his shoulder. As she stretched out she had turned to face him, snuggling closer and rousing slightly.

"Sir?"

He couldn't help but smile, 'Sir' even in her sleep.

"It's okay, Carter. Go back to sleep."

He reached up and drew a blanket from the back of the couch to cover them and for a few minutes he just lay still feeling the beating of her heart against his chest, listening to her easy breathing, relishing the feel of his arms wrapped around her. He was memorizing every sensation, thinking how he would miss these unexpected moments of quiet intimacy when suddenly her leg moved across his thigh and she rubbed lightly against him. He groaned quietly and then moved a bit more on his side, turning his body to fit against hers and allowing their legs to intertwine. He stared silently down at her sleeping form and softly brushed the hair away from her eyes. For a long time he watched her sleeping peacefully in his arms and then without really thinking about it, placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He pulled her a little closer, his cheek against her forehead and decided to let her sleep for a bit longer. He'd just rest for a bit and then start home.

Suddenly he felt a gentle pressure squeezing his chest and attempting to pull him from the blissful void. He decided to ignore it, not ready to awaken, until he heard her calling him in a low whisper. His mind cleared at the sound of her voice and the feel of her close against him, he answered just as softly, "Yeah?"

"Where're Daniel and Teal'c?"

"They went home." He answered sleepily.

"Oh." She paused and snuggled closer into him. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

His eyes popped open then, startled that he'd allowed himself to get into this situation. He shouldn't be here like this…_she_ shouldn't be in his arms.

"Uh, sorry, Carter. I just didn't want to wake you – I guess I fell asleep. It's late. I should go."

He mumbled quickly as he started to untangle himself from her and tried to get up. The leg she had thrown carelessly across him, instinctively pressed down, stilling his attempted movement.

"Come with me." She paused and snuggled closer into him.

"What? Where?"

"To bed. Come with me."

"Well, I guess I could stay in your guest room…"

"No, you can't. I meant, my bed…"

"Carter…"

She raised her head to look into his eyes. "It's ok, Sir. We've slept beside each other a thousand times off world, once more won't matter."

"That's different, Carter…we shouldn't be doing this."

"You can pretend you're in a sleeping bag then. Can we just go to bed…please? Or do you need your P-90 to feel safe?"

He studied her intently, doubting that he could crawl into bed beside her and not want more.

"Very funny, Carter. I just don't think it's a good idea. I'll take the guest room."

She sighed heavily and he felt her warm breath against his neck.

"But I already told you, you can't sleep there. Let's just stay here."

She was tired and uncomfortable but she squirmed a little and settled down on his shoulder, her arm draped across his torso. She needed to sleep, but if she had to choose between sleeping alone in her comfortable bed or sleeping on the couch with Jack wrapped around her…well, the couch wasn't so bad.

"You sure you don't want me to leave?"

"I'm sure."

His heart ached in his chest. He had wanted to hold her in his arms for so long, to caress her, to make love to her, but he couldn't let that happen. Not now. She had Pete…_he couldn't forget about Pete_.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"What about _P…?"_

Realizing what he was about to ask, she moved quickly to cut him off. Moving her hand from his neck, she placed it on the couch beside him and shifted her weight so that she was just above him. Without hesitation, she pressed her lips to his before he could finish the sentence. For a moment she stayed there, suspended on one arm above him and then she felt his arm slip around her waist so she slowly relaxed onto him. She released the weight from her arm and allowed her body to rest on top of his, gently pressing into him. Her hand returned to his neck and held his head as she continued to kiss him.

She could feel the tension in his body relaxing as she continued to kiss him deeply. He'd surrendered his mouth to hers and his hands were gently stoking her body, but he was still hesitant and she could feel it. Breaking their connection, she looked down at him with smiling smoldering eyes.

"Um, Carter…"

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

Jack paused, mouth opening and closing until finally he spoke in broken sentences.

"Um…I…don't know. Nothing…I…guess."

Jack's head was spinning. She'd caught him off-guard and he couldn't for the life of him remember what he had been talking about before.

She smiled down at him, totally satisfied with the spaced-out look on his face. That look alone was worth testing the regulations as far as she was concerned. She stared at him for a moment, her mind playing though all the possibilities of what _could_ happen if she kissed him again. Finally all she said was, "Go to sleep, Jack."

Jack thought he felt her giggle as she snuggled closer into his neck, letting her warm breath spill over onto his skin and moving her arm across his chest to caress his neck.

"I'm trying! Now stop that!"

She giggled aloud this time and turned her head into his neck.

"Stop what, _Sir_?"

She asked mockingly and he could almost see her eyes twinkling at his unease.

She smiled again, broader this time, and pulled him closer to her, slipping her leg between his thighs. She felt safe in his arms and she trusted him more than anyone she'd ever known, so she couldn't help being amused at his obvious discomfort. Then she smiled slightly and placed a tender kiss on his neck.

"Wearing your side-arm, Sir?"

"God, Carter, you're killing me! Now, go to sleep!"

"Night, Jack."

"Night, Sam."


	7. Chapter 7

_ Thanks for the support. Enjoy!_

**Spoilers:** _Message in a Bottle_

Hours later Sam was awakened by Jack's anxious voice shouting into the night as he slept beside her.

"_No! Carter!"_

She gently squeezed his arm and spoke to him, "Jack? Jack wake up. You're dreaming."

His body tensed and he screamed again, _"Get away from her…!"_ his voice so full of emotion it brought tears to her eyes.

"Jack! Wake up!"

Cautiously she began to gently shake him attempting to break the spell of the dream. Immediately his eyes flew wide open and he stared at her in total confusion as she leaned closely over him.

"Carter! What's going on? You all right?"

His voice indicated the shock of being awakened suddenly from an intense dream and he had instinctively grabbed both her arms and was holding her immobile. He was squeezing tightly, trying to make sense of the situation, staring wide-eyed into her face.

"I'm fine, you were dreaming. It's okay now?"

"Yeah, maybe." Still holding her firmly in his grasp, he turned his head searching the darkness around them. His confusion was compounded by the darkness, the lack of night sky above or hard ground beneath them and Carter being so close against him. He asked dazedly, "where are we?"

"My house, remember? Team night? Pizza, movies, Daniel, Teal'c?"

"Oh, right! Why are we on the couch?"

"Good question." She snorted a short laugh. "_You_ wouldn't go to bed."

He looked up at her in astonishment as his confusion increased tenfold and spread across his face. Then as memory dawned his mouth formed the word, more than spoke it. "Oh."

"What time is it?" He asked, finally releasing her and rubbing his eyes.

"Around 0200 I think."

Jack started to sit up beside her and Sam immediately felt the loss of comfort and warmth that his closeness had afforded her. He sat there, on the edge of the couch for a few minutes, running his hands over his face and then through his hair. He stretched his back and long legs to ease the stiffness created by curling up with her in such a small space.

"That couch is a killer, Carter!"

"Sorry, Sir. I _did_ offer other accommodations."

Suddenly he turned his body back towards her and lifted a hand to gently push the hair back from her face. She smiled up at him warmly as his hand slid gently down her neck coming to rest on her shoulder. Even in the dim light she saw his eyes change; a deep smoldering desire lighting the smoky brown globes. Her eyes dropped to his lips and she watched as a deep smile crossed his features and as her eyes again locked with his, he spoke to her softly.

"Carter, did you…um…_kiss_ me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Hmm."

He watched for a moment remembering the kiss that had stirred all the emotions he'd attempted to bury and the dream that had him sweating and calling out to her.

"You're right, Carter, let's go to bed."

Surprise flashed across her face as he stood and turned to offer her his hand. Grasping hers he lifted her to her feet effortlessly and they started down the hallway. Sam stopped at her door and watched as Jack walked past her to the guest room.

"Jack? Where are you going? You can't sleep there, remember?"

He waved her away with his hand and opened the door in front of him. The frame of the bed that normally sat in the middle of the room was in pieces standing against the wall and the floor was littered with boxes. There was no mattress and no room to sleep on the floor without a lot of boxes being moved. He turned to look at her with a questioning expression on his face.

She shrugged and responded to his silent question. "I told you."

"Packing? Going somewhere, Carter?"

"No. Can we talk about this later?"

He cocked his head at her, his sleepiness and confusion overtaking him. "I guess."

"Good, then come on."

"Carter, I don't think…"

"Good! _Don't_ think. It's this or the couch. Now, will you please just…She was about to say, "get in my bed" but quickly changed to "come on!"

He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, grinning back at her.

She stared at him and continued "…or do I have to knock you out and carry you!"

Jack grinned slightly as that picture formed in his mind but then he saw a flash of something in her eyes and held up his hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming."

Sam went directly into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later in a tank top and shorts. Jack was sitting on the foot of the bed taking off his shoes; his back turned discreetly towards her, as she crawled in and curled up in her normal sleeping position.

"Bathroom's free. Anything you need?"

"Uh, don't suppose you have any clothes that would fit me?"

"Uh, no, sorry."

"Ok."

He returned from the bathroom a few minutes later minus his shirt. He sat on the opposite side of the bed and slipped off his trousers. Then he slid silently into bed, lying on his back beside Sam. After a moment he chuckled aloud. Sam turned to face him and propped herself up on one elbow.

"What's so funny?"

"This isn't _exactly _how I'd pictured sleeping with you."

"Oh, really? How _did _you picture it, _Sir_?"

She watched as he visibly began to squirm, trying to think of an appropriate answer.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did. Care to explain?"

"No, Carter! Now, go to sleep!"

He started to turn away from her but stopped when she spoke to him again.

"What was the dream?"

"It was nothing. Just old missions replaying in my head, you know."

"You were pretty intense…and you were shouting at me."

"I what?"

He looked at her, startled, wondering what else he might have let slip in his sleep. In his mind he saw the dream again…he was watching Sam, someone was dragging her away to be tortured and he couldn't stop them – then suddenly it all changed and he was yelling at her to stop. Yelling at _him_ to stay away from her. She was in a church, walking down the isle…_to Pete_.

"I don't talk in my sleep, Carter!"

"Yes, Sir. Guess something else woke me then."

"Right!"

He turned completely on his side then, consciously trying to end the conversation, but Sam was persistent.

"Which mission?"

"What?"

"Which mission? The one in your dream – the dream that _didn't_ wake me up?"

'_Dammit, he thought, sometimes she's worse than Daniel.'_ "I don't remember, Carter, can we just go to sleep?"

He was letting his frustration show and she could tell he wasn't going to give up any more information as he turned on his side, his back facing her.

"Yeah. Night, Jack."

"Night, Sam."

She lay down on the pillow beside him and stared at his back, her eyes tracing every inch of his bare skin. Suddenly her eyes fell on the scar high on his left shoulder, a ragged circle, where he'd been pinned to the gate room wall and she knew without seeing, a matching one was on his chest.

Unconsciously she reached out to touch the scar and then froze as her mind suddenly returned to that incident, bringing it all back to her in a rush of vivid detail. She saw his face grimace in pain as it speared him and launched him across the room, slamming him into the concrete as it anchored itself in the wall. Cringed as she remembered his face tightening in agony, his body hanging limply against the wall, supported only by the rod running through his shoulder.

And she recalled her own frustration as every idea she came up with - failed. And when there seemed to be no other choice, she remembered taking his hand and telling him what she planned to do, knowing that it probably wouldn't work and might in fact kill him. Unable to speak, he had squeezed her hand, telling her, with only his touch and his eyes, that it was ok, that he trusted her. And finally, the relief that flooded over her as General Hammond convinced the entity to let him go and he collapsed heavily to the floor as the Stargate shut down.

Her stomach knotted up on itself as she relived the memories and her hand slowly completed its' path to his skin. She laid her hand against his back and lightly traced the scar's circumference with her fingers as she struggled against the tears brought on by the strong memories. She massaged the scar for a few minutes and then slowly she began to let herself enjoy the touch of his skin beneath her fingers as her hand roamed slowly down his back. She pressed a little harder, dragging her short nails across his skin as she moved down his back and then toward his stomach. She pushed her hand beneath his arm and let it slide across his skin to his chest, caressing the skin beneath it, tugging slightly, pulling him closer.

He wasn't asleep, but he was pretending to be. She didn't care; she wanted him awake. He was so close, she didn't need memories or dreams, _he was right here_. She pressed her body against his and slowly began to place tender kisses along the back of his neck and shoulder, occasionally letting her tongue slip out to touch him. She sucked the tender skin at the base of his neck into her mouth and thought she heard a slight groan but ignored it. One hand moved to his hair, the other roamed his body memorizing it with her fingertips. Her sensuous mouth continued to caress every inch of available skin as she silently began to make love to Jack.

He tried to keep up the pretense of sleep but his body, independent of his mind, responded to her touch. She was so damned close! He knew that she could feel his tensing muscles and finally he turned to look into her face, his dark eyes betraying his arousal. His hands grasped her shoulders, stopping only momentarily the movement of her hands against his skin, and he held her a bit away from him as he spoke.

"Carter, _what are you doing_?"

"Don't you know?"

"Yes, I know! _Why_ are you doing it?"

"You know why."

"_Carter!_"

"_Jack_."

"What about Pet…?"

For the second time that night she silenced him with her kiss before he could finish the question. She kissed him hard, passionately, pressing against his mouth with her tongue teasing his lips. His mouth gave in easily to hers and she explored this new territory eagerly, suddenly feeling his arms slip possessively around her. Hot shivers raced down her spine as their bodies entwined and they approached the long forbidden barrier.

He pulled away from her, almost breathless.

"Sam, this isn't something we can undo."

His voice soft, his hand mindlessly stroking her bare forearm and watching her, dreading the moment she would come to her senses and send him away.

"I know."

She reached up with one hand and softly caressed his cheek.

"So I take it you aren't going to let me ask about 'what's his name'?"

"No."

"Ah!" He half nodded his head, his eyes quickly closing and opening again, then locking on her eyes. "Carter, you're timing's a bit…"

"I know. Just don't think about it, Jack. Just let it happen."

Covering her hand with his own, he stared silently for a long moment searching her face for any doubts he might see there. Seeing his own erupting passion reflected in her smoldering deep blue eyes, he surrendered and wrapping his arms around her, fell willingly into the fire.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for all your reviews!**_

Chapter 8

It was almost noon when the ringing phone roused Jack slightly from his restful sleep. He reached absent-mindedly for the offending object, wanting only to stop the ringing. He fumbled with the buttons and then answered groggily, "O'Neill."

There was a long, silent pause and then the caller ventured "_Jack_?" Daniel's voice was filled with surprise as he heard Jack answer in his typical military fashion.

"What?"

It was obvious to Daniel that the call had awakened Jack as he listened intently to the confusion in Jack's voice, at least he thought it was confusion….

"Uh, sorry, I meant to dial Sam."

He was sure he _had_ and his own confusion created lines on his forehead as he spoke.

"Good-bye, Daniel."

Sleepy, maybe a little hung over, but definitely Jack.

"Sorr..."

Jack pressed the button again, groaned and shook his head slowly, wondering at the man's timing. Before he could get past that thought, the phone in his hand rang again.

"Gawd!"

He turned and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, shaking her none too gently.

"Sam? Sam, wake up. Your phone..."

She groaned and snuggled closer to him, obviously not anxious for a phone call. Jack smiled at her tousled hair and sleepy face as he looked down at the phone.

"What time it is?" She grumbled.

"Uh, I don't know. Come on, you awake? It's Daniel."

"How do you know it's Daniel?" Slight aggravation tinted her voice as she tried to wake up.

"He called already, I answered."

"You what?" She jumped up then, shaking her head, trying to clear her head. "Damn!"

"Take it easy. He thinks he dialed my number instead of yours." He couldn't help smiling at the startled look on her face and leaned over to place a quick kiss on her pouting lips. "So…phone's still ringing...want to talk to him?"

"Not really."

He cocked his head to one side and looked at her thoughtfully.

"_Ok_, but you know Daniel. He's an archeologist not a mathematician. He can add two and two and come up with _five hundred and thirty nine_! Do you _really_ want to answer all those questions?"

"He'll ask them anyway and you know it! Oh, God! Sure! Why not?"

She reached for the phone in Jack's hand and tried to answer in a normal tone.

"Carter."

"Hey, Sam! Did I wake you?"

"Yes, Daniel, you did."

"Oh! Sorry! I thought you'd be up by now."

"Yeah, well I _do_ sleep in occasionally, you know. What is it? Did you need something?"

Jack had lain back on the pillows and was smiling up at her obviously aggravated features as she talked to Daniel.

"Ah, Teal'c and I were going to the park for the nostalgia movies tonight and thought you might like to join us. Oh, and maybe a late supper afterwards."

"Sounds like fun. What's showing?"

"A Cary Grant movie…"Male War Bride"…or something like that anyway. They show the black and white classics outdoors on the lawn. It's great really! You just lie back on the grass and enjoy."

"Sounds like fun. What time?"

"Well, since it's outside it doesn't start until dark…so we could pick you up about 8:00, uh, 20:00 hours. The movie should last about an hour and a half and then we'll go for a late supper, O'Malley's maybe…but it'll be late so if you're hungry…."

"Got it, Daniel I'll see you then."

She was almost breathing a sigh of relief when Daniel spoke up again.

"Uh, Sam? Have you talked to Jack?"

"Yeah, last night. We watched a movie at my house. Remember?"

"Uh, no…that's not…um. never mind, we'll talk later."

"Ok…I guess."

Sam sounded as if she didn't know what Daniel was talking about but she was all too afraid that she _did_.

"Oh, yeah, it's ok to bring Pete." He scrunched his face as he made the obligatory offer.

Sam shot a concerned look at Jack who looked back at her, puzzled at the sudden change.

"He's not in town, Daniel, but thanks anyway."

"Oh!" Daniel's response was quick and sharp as if someone had poked him suddenly in the ribs. "Well, then, I think I'll call Jack."

"Ok. See you at 20:00 hours. Bye."

Sam quickly hung up the phone and started relaying the conversation for Jack's benefit. She was still talking when they heard his cell phone start to ring.

Jack cocked his head and grinned.

"He's persistent, I'll give him that." Crawling over her to the other side of the bed he finally pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket and flipped it open. "O'Neill."

"Hey, Jack, it's Daniel."

"Daniel! Are you really calling _me_ this time?" He winked at Sam devilishly.

"Yeah…"

Daniel repeated the conversation that he'd just had with Sam as Jack listened and nuzzled Sam's neck.

"Um huh. Right. I'll need to finish up some things here first, then shower and change, how 'bout I meet you guys there?" He paused listening to Daniel on the other end of the line.

"Ok, Danny…What? Oh, yeah, well you know…we'd had a few beers…No, Daniel."

His voice suddenly became very stern and Sam's eyes widened wondering what Daniel had asked.

"Yeah, well. We discussed this already, didn't we…I'll see you tonight and I don't want to hear anymore about this, understood? Good." He snapped the phone shut and laid it on Sam's nightstand.

"Well?" She asked anxiously.

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Jack? What did Daniel say?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Sam. Ummm." He moaned softly as he kissed her neck and ear.

"Ok. So you're going to the movies with us?"

"Yeah. That's ok isn't it?"

"Ummmm…. yeah, that's fine. I need to get up."

"In a minute." He replied lightly, still kissing the soft skin of her neck.

"Jack." She put both hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Some things can't wait."

She slipped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Jack watched until she closed the door then fell limply back on the pillows. In a few minutes she was back in his arms.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

Jack stroked her arm as she lay close against him, his mind still wondering about the boxes in her guest room.

"So...you packed up all that stuff...to seduce me?"

Sam giggled against his skin. "Good idea, but...no."

"Sam?" His voice was a little more insistent this time and he heard her sigh slightly.

"I'm, uh, moving."

She felt Jack go very still and knew what he was thinking. She just didn't want to explain the whole thing with Pete yet. She didn't want to lie and it was too early to tell him the truth.

"So?"

"So...we have a few more hours before we have to get ready. What do you want to do?"

"Oh...I can think of a few things..."

A couple of hours later Jack awoke again. He turned his head to look at the clock on the nightstand. Sam lay sprawled across him, her head on his chest and her long legs peeking out from beneath the sheets. Jack stroked her back gently with his open hand and she stirred slightly.

"Hey."

"Hmmm?" She stretched and then curled back against him.

"Time to get up." He whispered.

She moved but only enough to bring her head to rest on his shoulder.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Sam?"

"Ummmm, not yet. Can't we just stay here awhile?"

"I'd love to, but we have to get up eventually. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, then. Let's get a shower and something to eat."

"Ok."

Sam was reluctant to move from her bed. She was afraid of all the things they would both start thinking once they left this room and went back to "normal." She was afraid of losing Jack.

-------

Jack was replacing the spilled contents of his pockets as he finished dressing. He could hear Sam rummaging around in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes from their late brunch. Somehow, this all seemed natural to him - as if they'd done it a thousand times before. They were good together. They _would_ be good together. And for the first time, Jack allowed himself to actually think they might have a chance of a future together.

He patted his pockets, searching for something. "_Cell phone."_ he was thinking, _"where's my damn cell phone?"_ Suddenly remembering, he walked around the bed and reached down to pick up the phone. His hand froze. A glint of metal caught his eye and he reached for it instead. A cuff link. _Pete's_ cuff link. Damn! He really hadn't needed to see that. He tossed it angrily back onto the nightstand, picked up his cell phone and walked out of the room.

Jack stopped in the kitchen doorway as Sam placed the last of the items in the dishwasher and turned to him smiling.

"Hey!"

"Hey. Gotta go." He crossed the room and hugged her in his arms, kissing her softly. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok."

Jack walked down the hallway, opened the door and down the steps to his truck. He stepped in behind the wheel and looked back at the house. For a moment he just sat there staring. Then he pounded his head against the wheel and said aloud, "Shit, O'Neill! Now look what you've done!"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for your reviews!

**Chapter 9.**

A few hours later, Jack was walking casually through the park, searching for his teammates. He'd beaten himself up pretty badly after leaving Sam, blaming himself for losing control and allowing the intimacy between them. Then there was the whole _"Pete thing"._ He was sure if the man found out he was going to try to ruin Sam's career…at the very least. Not to mention break off their engagement. Sam would blame him and she'd be right; _it was his fault._

He'd almost called Daniel and begged off but he didn't want Sam to get the wrong idea. He didn't regret loving her, but he shouldn't have acted on it. He'd be gone in a few days – what then? He was pulled out from under the black cloud as he heard Daniel calling his name and raised a hand to signal he'd seen them. He sucked in a deep breath, put on his 'cool' mode and sauntered towards them.

As he neared them a young woman, who looked to be in her twenties, walked towards him, studying the length of him and tossing him a _very_ inviting smile. She was nicely curved and scantily clad and Jack was definitely looking, his eyes smiling behind his dark glasses. She didn't stop or say anything, just gave him a look. And he kept walking, but he did turn to follow her with his eyes as she walked away, tripping as he did so and nearly landing in Carter's lap.

"Humph humph!" Daniel cleared his throat and when Jack looked up at him, he was smiling behind his fist. "Hi, Jack! You ok?"

Jack tugged on his shirt and craned his neck, "Fine, Daniel. You?"

"Enjoying the scenery, Sir?"

Carter tilted her head up at him and smiled. He was glad to note that it seemed like a normal thing for her to do.

"Yeah, it's nice here! T! How ya doing, buddy? See you got Daniel home ok."

"Indeed. He was most co-operative, O'Neill."

He felt Sam staring at him and turned to look at her. He let a small smile tug at his lips and she looked away quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"Daniel brought popcorn, Sir. Sit down, the movie should start any minute."

"Don't mind if I do, Carter!" He dropped to the ground and stretched out on the blanket they had spread on the ground. He was smiling until he noticed Daniel looking his way with his head cocked to one side. '_Just can't let it go_,' Jack thought to himself.

"Daniel. What?" Jack asked in a somewhat aggravated tone.

"Hum? Oh, nothing. Nothing."

But Jack saw him glance over at Teal'c. Those two could talk without words, just like he and Sam. He shook his head slightly and pulled his arms back behind his head. '_It's going to be a long night,'_ he thought.

"Shhhh! Guys, it's starting!"

Carter was whispering and had already turned to face the screen, her hand buried in the popcorn bag. Jack removed his sunglasses and looked toward the screen. Daniel was still watching him as he slipped his hand in the popcorn and purposely brushed against Sam's hand.

Daniel smiled as he looked at the way they had seated themselves to watch the movie, it reminded him of their off world "camping trips". Teal'c was sat Indian-style at the far side of the blanket, Jack was sprawled out full length at his side and Sam was between himself and Jack. She was engrossed in the movie but unconsciously creeping closer to Jack, just the way she did when they were sleeping, as they shared the popcorn. They were both laughing and seemed to be really enjoying themselves for once. Daniel leaned back so that he could see Teal'c behind their backs and gave him a small nod towards them. Teal'c turned his eyes to survey them quietly for a moment and returned his customary nod along with a tiny smile as they all settled in to watch the movie.

Three hours later they were sitting in O'Malley's waiting for their drinks to arrive and teasing Daniel.

"It was a _really_ hokey movie, Daniel."

"Hokey! Come on, Jack! That was a classic Cary Grant movie! You _had_ to love it!"

"I thought it was terrific, Daniel."

"As did I."

Well, thank you Sam…Teal'c." Daniel looked at Jack just in time to see him grinning devilishly and Sam jab him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for, Carter?"

She cocked her head and gave him that '_you know what for'_ look and he started to melt right in front of Daniel's eyes as child like innocence spread across her smiling face.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

"All right! All right! He just shouldn't make it so much fun, is all." He paused for a moment and then turned to Daniel. "The movie was great, Daniel."

"Thank you, Jack."

Jack immediately turned to Carter and in a pouting tone, remarked. "Now see, that wasn't _nearly_ as much fun!"

She shook her head and laughed. "_Whining_, Sir?"

He gave her a look but decided to change the subject.

"You know we should all go on a picnic. Or camping!" Jack's grin openly showed his enthusiasm for his idea.

"Uh, Sir? We go '_camping'_ on a regular basis. It's our job, remember?"

"Well, not me. I haven't been in ages! Then again if you'd all just accept my invitation to my cabin…it'd be great! You'd love it, Carter. We could head up there next Friday…"

"I will not be able to make it, O'Neill."

"Come on, Teal'c! We'll do it another time then."

"I am sorry, O'Neill. I simply do not enjoy the act of fishing."

"Wh…What? I can't believe my ears!"

"It is a waste of time, O'Neill, there are no fish in your lake."

"There are _too_ fish in my POND! They're just very smart… or very…lazy!"

Jack suddenly realized the absurdity of his argument with Teal'c and seeing the snickering faces of Sam and Daniel, he gave in and laughed along with them.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" But his eyes were smiling, _really smiling_ as he looked around the table as his favorite people.

They lingered over their meal, enjoying their renewed camaraderie, until the restaurant was closing. Jack picked up the tab while Sam and Teal'c helped Daniel to the truck. Jack joined them smiling and shaking his head once again at his friend's inability to hold liquor.

"Better get him home, Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded but suddenly Daniel objected.

"No! I wanna say wiff you guys, Zac."

Jack looked at Sam and smiled broadly. "So what…Z's are easier than J's?"

She giggled, "Apparently, Sir."

Jack then turned back to Daniel, who was leaning against Teal'c for support. "You do, huh?"

"Yep! Ure leafing soom. Dawn wanna miss out on z fun."

"Ok, spacemonkey. Teal'c, my house?"

"Indeed, O'Neill." They got Daniel into his car and Teal'c pulled away. Jack turned to look into Sam's eyes. "Guess you're with me, Carter."

"Yes, Sir." They got into Jack's truck and he reached to start the engine but then stopped suddenly.

"Problem, Sir?"

"Yeah, " he turned slightly so that he was facing her. "I want to kiss you, Carter."

"That's a problem?"

"You _know_ it is, Sam. I shouldn't be…"

"Jack, let me take care of over analyzing the situation, ok?"

He smiled and dropped his eyes away from hers.

"Bit awkward, huh?"

"Yeah, a bit. It's ok, Jack. I don't expect things to change over night."

'_Well, it's too late for that!'_ Jack thought to himself and brought his eyes back up to meet hers. His hand came up to caress her cheek gently and she leaned in to place a soft kiss on his waiting lips.

"We'd better get going."

Jack snapped out of his daze and turned back to the wheel.

"Right! Daniel. Teal'c should be able to square him away, but with Daniel, you never know. Oh yeah, we need to stop for some Guinness. And did you want to get a movie?"

"Can't we just watch one of yours? It's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right. They're packed, but you can dig through them if you want." He handed his cell phone to Sam. "Here, call Teal'c and tell him to let himself in."

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

_Only original story idea and original characters belong to the author. SG1 characters and Dr. Seuss "Green Eggs and Ham" do not. (Don't ask. Just read, ok?) No copyright infringement is intended. Purely for entertainment purposes._

**No Regrets 10.**

Forty-five minutes later Jack and Sam arrived at the house carrying the Guinness.

"Teal'c?" Jack shouted as he stepped into the hallway.

"I am here, O'Neill."

Jack and Sam followed his voice to the kitchen.

"Hey, buddy. Did you find a movie already?"

"Daniel Jackson expressed a wish to view 'Superman' but I was unable to locate it."

"Superman?" Sam looked at Jack with her face scrunched up in a puzzled expression.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and started toward the den, when Sam's voice stopped him. It had 'that' edge to it – the one that told him there was danger approaching.

"Jaaaack!"

He turned to look at her and followed her gaze, which appeared to be spellbound on his kitchen window. Jack frowned as she raised her hand and he caught a glimpse of her concern.

"Dammit! Daniel!"

In less than a heartbeat he was running from the kitchen with Teal'c close behind him. Sam remained frozen in place until she saw Jack and Teal'c appear outside the window then she, too, commanded her feet to take flight.

"Danny! Get the hell down from there! What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, Zac! I'm danzin! Come on, wanna danz!"

Daniel stood atop the four-foot high railing that encircled Jack's deck with his arms flailing out to his sides like a circus high-wire walker, his beer sloshing out the top of the bottle as he moved. His drunken state was causing him to sway wildly as he sang and danced on the 4-inch rail. Suddenly Jack started laughing.

"Daniel! Get your happy ass down here now. That's an order!"

"He, he, he. Don take orders from zou n-e-more! I'm a sss…sss…vilyan! Come on, Zac! Zust have Fun!" Daniel teetered precariously off center and Jack took a quick step forward to try and steady him. "No! Not comin down!"

"You're gonna break your fool neck, Daniel! How am I supposed to explain that to the CMO! Now get down."

"No!"

Daniel was now pouting at Jack and clutching the bottle of Guinness close to his chest. Suddenly he turned and started to walk in the other direction with Jack following close beside him, watching for the chance to grab him without knocking him over the edge. Each step sent one of his legs wildly into the surrounding air until he unsteadily set it back on the rail. It was only four feet to the deck, but twelve feet to the ground. That was more than enough for a dangerous fall. Suddenly Daniel caught sight of Sam and a wide, goofy smile lit up his face.

"Sam! Hi, Sam! Look Zack it's Sam I am!"

"Hi, Daniel." Sam's voice was soft and calming but she was having a bit of trouble holding back her giggles. "Come down, Daniel. It's time for the movie."

"Nope! _I'm danzin_."

"Yeah, I can see you are. Well, come down _here_ and I'll dance with you."

"Yeah? Wiff me?"

"Sure, Daniel."

She was smiling warmly at the extremely intelligent man now acting like a total idiot in the middle of the night on Jack's deck.

Daniel grinned wickedly for a moment, then tried to straighten. Jack stood close by, a slight smirk on his face and Teal'c watched from ground level, ready to catch Daniel if he fell.

Daniel looked back at Sam, his face suddenly totally serious and said, "You know what, Sam I am? I do not like green eggs and ham!"

Sam and Jack exchanged a surprised look and then both broke out in giggles.

"_What_?" Jack asked between swells of laughter, "Twenty three languages and all you can come up with is misquoted Dr. Seuss?"

Daniel held his serious stare and looking directly at Jack started up again.

"Would you dance with a goat?

On a lake? In a Cake?

Would you dance on a boat?

In a car? On a Star?

On a ham with Sam I am?"

Sam looked at Jack, still giggling almost uncontrollably.

"Sir, you'd better get him down. I think he's losing it!"

Then she started giggling again as she looked at Teal'c, his brow definitely furrowed as he tried to understand Daniel's strange behavior.

Daniel suddenly laughed again and gleefully repeated, "Dance on a ham with Sam I am!"

"Come on, Daniel. You're killing me, here!"

Sam was laughing so hard now, that Jack was beginning to think she might actually fall down. Before he could finish that thought, Daniel bestowed on them another rhyme.

"You cannot kill him with a gun

You cannot kill him with a gate,

With a plane or can of spam,

But you can kill him, Sam I am

Just make him eat green eggs and ham!"

"Come on, Dr. Seuss, playtime's over."

Jack held out a hand to help Daniel step down, but Daniel only stared at it for a moment then suddenly began to empty his beer into Jack's palm.

"Daniel!" Jack yelped as the brew splashed across him and Sam and Daniel giggled loudly.

"Oops!"

"Daniel, as much as I'm enjoying this…you really _do_ need to get down." Jack was smiling at his friend thinking that this was a first. He'd never seen this reaction in a drunken Daniel and it was quite amusing.

Daniel studied him for a moment, the silly grin still dominating his face. "K, Zac."

Then without warning he started to lean backwards, arms and legs flailing as he tumbled completely gracelessly over the rail.

"Teal'c!"

Jack yelled as his hand just missed catching Daniel's leg and he and Sam watched, as if in slow motion, as Daniel's body hurtled toward Teal'c. There was a soft thud and a small grimace from the pair of spectators, followed by low chuckles and the sound of running feet on the deck.

"Teal'c, you all right?"

"I am fine, O'Neill." His voice a bit muffled as he tried to remove himself from beneath the weight of Daniel Jackson.

"Daniel, are you all right?"

Jack was kneeling beside them checking Daniel for any injury.

"Sure, Zac. Fine!"

Sam giggled again and Jack turned to look at her.

"Now that I know they're both ok, I sure wish I had a camera!"

"Carter! Will you stop giggling and get over here and help me!"

"Sorry, Sir."

She stepped around the sprawled bodies and they both reached for Daniel and stood him on his feet. His legs buckled once but then held him upright. Jack pulled one of Daniel's arms around his shoulder and slipped his own arm around his waist, Sam did the same and they started to move towards the steps. Daniel was still laughing as they walked him into the den and sat him down on the couch. For a moment they both stood looking at him and smiling, shaking their heads and wondering how he'd manage not to hurt himself this time.

Jack saw the light in Daniel's eyes start to fade and leaned down to gently slapped his cheeks.

"Hey, Danny? You know where you are?"

Daniel looked up, on the verge of passing out, and then looked from one of them to the other. He lifted his arm as if it weighed a thousand pounds and pointed to each of them. They glanced at each other then Carter shrugged and shook her head.

"Sam and Jack. Jack and Sam."

Daniel slurred out the names lazily and then to their amazement (and amusement), Dr Seuss made a final return visit.

"Sam loves Jack

And Jack loves Sam

Belong together…Sam I Am

Belong together

Like green eggs and ham."

And then Daniel's head fell back against the couch as he passed out. Sam and Jack were both laughing when they noticed Teal'c was now standing behind them.

"What is this 'green eggs and ham' of which Daniel Jackson speaks? I have not heard him mention this before? Is it significant?"

"No, Teal'c, but come morning…he's gonna feel like he ate lots and _lots_ of green eggs. Not to mention the ham!"

TBC 


End file.
